Elixir: The Cure for an Immortal Pain
by RainElixir
Summary: Twin girls are transpoted to middle earth, one belongs there, the other doesn't, a story of jealousy and a cursed love... LegolasElixir, rated R for later chapters,If you don't like it, don't read it.
1. Sadness and the Elixir

**NOTE/ DISCLOSER: I do not own anything from the 'Lord of the Rings', I am merely using the characters in a story I have created, I do not claim any of those characters as my own, only the ones you do not recognize are my creation. This story is not being written as a way to make profit, it's only reason for being is for my own satisfaction. If any one has anything that they would like to express to me, I will gladly comply to any question, care, or complaint that needs my attention. Please enjoy, reviews welcome, any kind of reviews, I respect every angle of perception in anything that is criticized, be rough, be kind, be rude, or be soft spoken, either way you will not hurt my feelings and I will answer you with indifference and the up most respect, whether or not it is shown to me.**

**PS. If you would like a response, please state so in your personal review.**

**Also El is short for Elixir, Jess is short for Jessica.**

_Italics _represent thoughts

"spoken dialogue"

(A/N. notes from the author if I need to put in a helpful comment.)

(A/N. For better understanding, it rains every year on the day the Queen of Mirkwood died.)

_Dream sequence_

**Chapter 1: Sadness and the Elixir.**

Middle Earth 500 years prier to when the story takes place.

The painful, sad-riddled day was finally coming to a close as the King and Prince of Mirkwood laid all they had ever believed in into the ground, for their Queen had passed on into the elvin heavens of Valinor. The afternoon sun was beginning to take its claim over the Elvin realm of Mirkwood as the heavens began to pour out their sorrows for the fallen Queen.

Thranduil and his son stayed beside the new grave as the rain began to beat down on them, the other elves shared their condolences as they shuffled past the grieving pair to seek shelter in the mountain that housed the great castle of King Thrandruil.

Prince Legolas looked over at his father as his tears and the rain muddled together down his face. His father's head was bowed in sorrow and silent tears streaked across his emotionless one. Legolas stepped closer to his father and gripped his shoulder in comfort and endearment hoping to remind him he still needed him to be strong for his kingdom.

The King took little comfort from his son's actions but he sullenly turned to him and looked into the stormy blue eyes that were so dark from grief they almost appeared to be a shade of black.

Legolas smiled sadly and looked towards the skies, "We should head in now ada, this rain will only increase our grief."

Thranduil nodded his head and glance at the heavens also, "Yes my son, we shall leave now, I am weary of this day, let go rest now." He said sadly.

They turned with on last bow to their beloved Queen before making their way back to the gloomy castle.

* * *

Middle Earth three years after the war of the ring, and five hundred years to the day after the death of the Queen of Mirkwood.

The head healer of the King's staff, Nienne, whose long brown tresses were bound up in a bun, began to pour the steaming mixture of sleeping herbs and water into a cup for the grieving widower who was seated behind his desk in his personal study.

Once Nienne was finished and had put the kettle back over the fire so it would continue to create a soothing aroma in the room she stood and walked over to Thranduil blowing on the contents of the cup slightly to help cool them of so that they would not scold his mouth as he drank it.

She set it down in front of him and touched his arm to draw his attention to her. "Here old friend, drink this, it will soothe the troubles that still plague your heart." He nodded and began to drink the potent liquid.

Legolas looked up at the sound of her voice and awaited the cup she would give him, but none. At the Prince's confused look the healer shook her head in a negative to his silent question.

"This potion is not for you my Prince, for it will not still your troubled heart as it has done in the past, your elixir awaits you in the forest, go now with a small company to fetch and bring her to me, for she is the key and only cure to your eternal pain."

Legolas knitted his eyebrows and responded, "What is this that you speak of, who will alleviate my pain and how will I find this,_ her_?"

"My Prince now is not the time to ask questions, go now and ride dead east of the gates for four miles and you should come upon her, she will be dressed oddly, but one look into her eyes and you will know."

"How will I know? What will I know? Your not making any sense Nienne."

"I will explain everything in due time but right now she is shivering in the cold rain and unprotected, if you keep asking questions and wasting time she could very well die and you could fade. Now forgive my blunt speech and ride!"

With that she pointed towards the door motioning him to leave, once he had left she turned back to Thranduil and refilled his cup with some more sleeping draught, all the while avoiding his questioning and slightly bewildered eyes before giving him a short answer. "I had a vision of this." Thranduil simply nodded and rose from his chair to go to his chambers for rest, content that the healer would supply her reasons when it is time for them to be heard.

* * *

The sound of hoof beats reverberated through the courtyard as Legolas and two of his most trusted guards rode out into the pouring rain in a canter, in search of his_ elixir_, heading straight east as the veteran healer had told him to.

* * *

Modern Earth.

A seventeen year old curly bleach blonde headed girl, with dull light blue eyes that didn't draw much attention, of the medium height of five feet seven and a half and a slightly heavy build (not fat but some excess baggage.) flopped down very ungracefully on a dark brown leather couch in a pale yellow summer dress that stopped at her thighs, but at the moment because of the position she was sitting it barely covered her upper thigh, revealing her lightly tanned legs that weren't exactly pleasing to the eye, but the way she was sitting with her legs apart you could see a lot more than you ever wanted.

Across the room sat a middle-aged man that went by the name of Jim, who is in his forties, sipping coffee and reading the paper in his lounging recliner, oblivious to the way his very un-lady-like daughter Jessica was sitting, for he did not care anymore, for if he mentioned anything he would only get a rude and most likely angering response from her, he had lost all his sway over her when his wife died, after her death she began to party harder and drink harder, all the while flaunting herself about any male she came across, he was disgusted with her ways, and disgusted with himself for not stopping it when he had the chance, now he simply waited for her to get pregnant or run off, either way he would just let that river run its coarse.

But he still had one thing to live for in this world, one thing he could count on to bring him happiness, his only pride and joy, Elixir.

Elixir was the twin to the first girl, the eldest of the two, her mother had named her such because after a long and painful pregnancy she had held her in her arms and all of her pain and worries simply dissolved away, thus she named her after what was the term for the cure of all illnesses.

But when her husband switched their two daughters she had remarked on how her second daughter did not have the same effect, but only brought the love a child could to its mother she had decided to name her Jessica, a name of a good friend, one she was proud to give her daughter, whom she loved just as much as the first , though the peculiar thing was that her husband had mentioned the same calming effect came over him when he held Elixir, so they left the odd name as it was, a mystery to world for the child grew up to be slightly reclusive and quiet, allowing the other to always take the stage.

Elixir was an exact opposite of her younger twin. She was the perfect definition of beauty, she had dark chocolate brown hair that was straight and went down to her mid-back, she stood at five feet eleven inches, she had supple curves and a lean body, for she loved to run. She always dressed in dark blue jeans with a sneaker and a black shirt, with the occasional light olive green shirt here in there. Her skin was well tanned, a lovely shade copper and bronze that complimented her strikingly emerald greed eyes.

But she never drew attention to herself, one would think with all of these attractions people would be drawn to her but she did not like being noticed or fawned over like her sister, she preferred her solitude. She loved her family and when her mother had died she tried to comfort her father and sister, but Jess had pushed her away and found better comfort in alcohol instead, and Elixir let her go for her sister had never found comfort around her, Jess hated her and said that she was the favorite and always this and that, and the few bridges that were between them were swept away with the ever raging river that was her sister.

The door to the living room opened with a soft creaking noise as the brunette twin silently walked in with a small tray of pastries and a fresh cup of coffee for her father. Jim kindly smiled at his eldest daughter, "Thank you El, I was beginning to get a bit hungry, and you brought me some new coffee too, ha, thank you again." He chuckled at her slightly because she always thought of every thing. He then addressed his other daughter just as kindly, "Honey, would you like some of these sweets, your looking a little sullen my dear."

Jess looked up from her daze she was in and stated, "Josh broke up wit' me…… again, sigh. Yeah El, I want some, bring 'um over." Her speech was slightly slurred from her daily drinking, but it was expected.

Elixir complied and set the tray down on the coffee table in front of Jessica who started to eat them as soon as the tray was near her, Elixir took one and began to nibble on it as she laid down on the floor and picked up her book that she had put aside moments before she had left to retrieve the plate for her father and twin which set her slightly off because usually her sister despised her cooking, but the break up solved everything, because her sister was a compulsive eater, which was the reason for her slightly chubby frame and round race.

The weather outside had been storming the last couple of days, with mild hail storms dropping through now and again. El's attention was taken away from her book when hail began to hit the house; it seemed to be a rather hard storm so El decided to mention that the vehicles were still outside.

"Father, would you like me to bring your car in?" Her voice, though how rare it was to be heard even around her family, quickly made the others look at her sharply.

"Yes, Please El, and Jess I know yours is outside as well, go put it up in the garage also."

Jess groaned but fallowed her sister out of the house towards the cars. "Where's your car?"

"The shop." Was the short reply that was offered as she pulled on her black triaged coat that went down to her ankles, while her sister, in her drunken state forgot hers.

The girls pulled in the vehicles, Jess slightly bumped the wall but no harm was done, they shut the door and began to walk in side when lightning struck in between them, sending them both into darkness.

* * *

They landed with a hard thump, and Jess screamed loudly as she landed on her ankle and twisted it badly, if not breaking it, she began to cry hysterically when she looked around her surroundings and the only thing familiar was Elixir who also bore a pain stricken expression for she had badly dislocated several fingers on her right hand when she landed.

The light rain fell over the forest that surrounded them on all sides but where they were seemed to be a very small clearing about fifteen feet in diameter; Elixir took a good look around them before concentrating on her shaken sister.

"El! My ankle! It's broken! Oh it hurts make it stop!" Jess's words where separated as she cried and whimpered overdramatically.

El bent down by her sister's left foot and lifted it slightly, receiving a yelp and several curses as she continued her examination. "Its not broke." Was all she said as she ripped part of her shirt and started to wrap her twin's foot, ignoring the bitching that went on through it. Once she was done, she stood and peered around a bit, she could almost swear she could hear what sounded like hoof beats coming toward them but through the rain and whimpering it was hard to tell.

"I'm cold, gemmy your jacket." Jess whiningly demanded, and El complied, anything to silence her was worth doing, so she draped her triaged coat over Jess.

Elixir stood suddenly and looked deep into the woods in front of them, the noises were getting louder, but the thick foliage obstructed her view so instead she crouched down beside Jess and kept a watchful eye in the direction of the steadily noise that was getting closer to them, her only hope was that they wouldn't be noticed.

* * *

Legolas's company had heard a scream from directly ahead of them and encouraged their swift horses to speed up but not much could be done for the trees were so thick, all the while Legolas cursed under his breath for he might be to late to protect this women.

The rain had slightly let up and he could faintly make out a pale yellow about one hundred yards in front of him but it was covered in black quickly after he saw it so he voiced this to his comrades.

"Did you see the yellow up ahead, Rowan, Darien?"

"Aye, we did, we are getting closer." Rowan shouted through the rain in agreement.

In a matter of seconds they came to an abrupt halt as they came upon a small clearing where one women laid on her back while another crouched over her, pulling what appeared to be a long black coat up higher on the blonde that was starring right into Legolas's eyes, but he felt nothing, this couldn't be what he was searching for' he thought to himself, just then as if in spite his thoughts the other figure raised her face and stood up over the other in a protective stance, but as soon as his eyes locked with hers he was frozen to the spot, all he could do was utter one word.

"Elixir."


	2. Nienne's Elixer

**(A/N. This is a repost, enjoy. Disclaimer- I don't own any of Tolkien's works.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Nienne's Elixir.

She could see them coming now, they were seconds away, three…two…one. She quickly pulled the jacket higher on her sister so her low cut dress wouldn't draw the attention it was meant to. Her sister openly gawked at the strangers, so she looked up at them to see what was so interesting and stood over her sister in away that showed protectiveness.

She quickly glanced at all of them, the two behind the first, sat atop brown horses, they looked very much the same, long golden hair pulled back, they both wore dark shades of green and brown, while the first rider was mounted upon a dazzling dapple-grey with black points and the riders hair was a little lighter than the others, and he was dressed superiorly to the others and in all black, she dared a look into his cobalt eyes.

They were so deep and looked as if they where yearning for something……but after a tenth of a second a look of knowing and recognition came across his stormy blue eyes. But it was what he said that caught like a mouth in a web.

* * *

"Elixir."

* * *

Legolas and Elixir both had their mouth slightly agape lost in their own little world of blue and green until Jess's voice brought them out of their revere. 

"Ya', w'all know 'o she is, and m' names Jess-ica, wha's yours. OWW!" She said before she let out a yelp because as she began to lift up but rubbed her ankle on a upturned root that had grown out of the earth only to return again to its fertile haven in the ground.

Legolas glanced over at the blonde, confusion clearly written across his face as he dismounted the others fallowed suit, coming to stand behind him, all looking confused and concerned all at the same time.

"Excuse me milady, I'm afraid I don't quite understand you." Legolas let his eyes wonder back to the brunette, who still had her mouth slightly open in surprise.

"She's Elixir, tha' her name, I Jessica, tha' m' name, and you are….?" She pronounced over dramatically as if she was talking to a child.

Elixir watched the exchange wide-eyed as the man that said her name began to answer her twin.

"I am Prince Legolas; these are my comrades, Rowan and Darien." He said with a slight bow of his head, but he never broke his gaze with Elixir, he took a step forward and watched as she pulled back, obviously afraid of him so he added. "I will not harm you milady, please do not be frightened, I am here to help you."

Elixir watched as he chanced another step forward but she didn't pull back, she felt safe around him, but she couldn't understand it, she had never met anyone who soothed her the way he did.

And that was the last thought that crossed her mind as she felt her knees give way and she fell into unconsciousness.

Legolas quickly ran to her and caught her before she hit the ground. He gathered her in his arms and carried her to Rowan, where he handed her to him so he could mount. As soon as she left his arms the soothing feeling left him also, he hesitated, wanting it back, but then stepped away and mounted his horse. Once in the saddle he retrieved her from Rowan and felt the calmness seep back into and gently smiled at her form that he cradled against himself.

"Rowan bring the other woman to the castle, I will ride ahead and take this one back now, for she is the one we were searching for."

"Aye sire." They both responded and walked over to attend to the whimpering woman who still lay on the ground.

* * *

Legolas raced back to the castle with his precious burden tucked closely to him for safety, along the way he felt her cuddle closer to him for warmth and he smiled…..Elixir. 

He reached the castle and dismounted with her in his arms and deftly climbed the stairs, meeting Nienne at the top and stopped for her to inspect the newly arrived visitor.

"This is her, she's just as beautiful as I remembered her." and she tucked a stray hair behind her daughters ear, "Come bring her to your room quickly, I'll need to reset those fingers before the mend the wrong way." With that she began to hurry through the dark stone halls with a blissful smile.

"Wait Nienne, another accompanied her when we found her."

"What? Where is she? I wish to see her, I only had….. saw one woman in my vision, is she like her?" She had stopped abruptly and turned to him questionably.

"No, she is just a regular maiden, she had no effect on me, but Elixir, she…" he gazed amazingly at the woman he carried in his arms.

"You call her elixir as if it were her name."

"That's because it is her name, it is what the other one called her by."

"How ironic. Come let us hasten, she might wake soon."

* * *

They reached his room and Nienne quickly opened the door for Legolas, once inside she silently watched him from the corner lie the lovely young women down upon the burgundy sheets that adorned his bed, gently as if she was made of glass and would break if she was not treasured and treated with the up most care, she smiled at his actions. 

Legolas nimbly removed his arms from the maiden as so not to wake her, but she let out a small whimper as he pulled away from her, and in doing so, removing all contact between them. As soon as the sound barely escaped her lips he quickly answered her plea and caressed her face softly with his fingers, thus, silencing the young women for the moment, once she was peaceful once again he stepped away, once again desperately wanting to have the soothing completeness that she gave him.

Nienne stepped up to the bed, pushing Legolas back, and checked the young woman's forehead for fever, but received no evidence that she might have one to become alarmed over.

"We must wake her now, for I doubt it would be very pleasant to wake to the pain of having your fingers reset, now would it my Prince?"

Legolas smirked at the healer; "I for one would personally know of what you speak of, for you have awaken me from my slumber many a time that way."

Nienne lightly shook the brunette and called her name softly, "Elixir, awaken child."

Elixir slowly responded to the soft voice that beckoned her to awake, she felt empty, she longed for the one who had calmed her just by looking into her eyes. She looked over at the woman who smiled down upon her warmly, she looked awfully familiar somehow, her features were soft and kind, almost motherly to her. _Mother. She couldn't be, it's absurd, and her ears….what's going on?_

Elixir decided to voice her question to the lady.

"What are you? Who are you?" she spoke softly barely audible, for speaking was not a common thing, and in front of a stranger, it was none heard of, pun intended.

Nienne's smile grew wider as she looked down at the youthful beauty lying on the bed.

"I am an elf, and my name is Nienne and I am the head of the healers serving under King Thrundruil, also mother to the one named Elixir." At the confused look she received Nienne took Elixir's left hand and placed it on the girls own ear, and she laughed at how her daughter's eyes widened slightly in surprise for finding her ear also in the shape of a tear drop. "Yes, little one, you are my elfing, I welcome you home at last, but for now I must reset you fingers before they mend incorrectly." She smiled again and helped her bewildered daughter into a sitting position.

* * *

**(A/N If you would like more information on the characters please check my bio, I will post their discriptions in there if you are having problems fully understanding them.)**

* * *


	3. Dislocated fingers

**Sorry for the mess up!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Dislocated Fingers.

"Yes little one, you are my elfling, I welcome you home at last….."

Elixir couldn't quite comprehend what was going on, _this is happening to fast, I don't understand, I want to be alone…………mother._

"No." Elixir whispered.

"What my child?" Nienne questioned, she didn't make since. "No what?"

"Leave me……please." Elixir spoke quietly.

Nienne understood quickly, but was still a little shocked and mildly hurt. "Yes child, but I still need to reset these." With that she motioned to the girl's right hand which had fingers going in awkward directions.

Legolas sensing the fear and confusion coming from Elixir spoke up. "I have had enough reset to do it my self if you want milady."

Elixir looked sharply over at him as if realizing he was there for the first time, she looked into his eyes and nodded feeling secure under his intense azure gaze.

"Alright then, I will be back in a moment, I will go check on your father and the other maiden." Nienne bowed her head and left.

As she was about to walk through the door she felt a gaze upon her and looked to her daughter once more and smiled.

The door closed with a soft click and Legolas gently sat down on the side of the bed and took her right hand in his own.

"This is going to hurt, forgive me milady." Her eyes stayed on the door so he wrapped his left hand around her index finger and gripped it firmly. "You look very much like you mother." For his statement she looked him in the eyes unsurely, Legolas used the distraction and realigned her finger with a loud crack.

She winced and bit her lip hard, drawing blood. He saw the way she was trying to hide her pain and spoke to her again.

"I know how painful this is, to cry out is not a sign of weakness." With that he relocated her middle finger, receiving a muffle whimper in return.

"It will take your mid of it if you spoke about something, where you came from perhaps?" he questioned here sincerely. She looked him in to his eyes with her own tear-filled ones but didn't respond. "It is only a suggestion milady." And in seeing she wasn't going to answer he moved on to her ring finger, and with a quick snap, it to was reset.

"Texas." She whimpered, but at his questioning gaze she answered louder, "I'm from Texas." And with that she looked at her hand in pain, willing it to go away.

"And what is it like there?" he continued to ask.

She had just begun to speak when he snapped her little finger into place causing her answer to come out quite loudly. "Plains! Rolling plains."

"Can you bend them correctly now?" she nodded and slowly clinched her hand into a fist, painful, but everything was in place.

"Thank you."

He smiled, her voice was low when she spoke, almost unsure of its self, but he knew now that it could get louder.

"Milady, if you don't mind me saying, you look as if you need rest, so please, sleep now you will be awaken later this evening for dinner. I will escort you if you would like." He looked at her hopefully and whipped her silent tears from her face.

She slightly smiled. Excepting her smile as a yes. He stood and began to exit the room.

"Legolas?" He turned back around at the sound of his name and awaited her to continue.

"You are forgiven."

He smiled again and left the room in search of Nienne.


	4. Explanations mother?

**(A/N. repost, enjoy. Disclaimer: I don't claim any of Tolkien's work's as my own.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Explanations……_mother?_

Legolas exited the room and shut the door softly. He quickly turned on his heel and went in search of the answers he was guaranteed. He didn't understand anything that was happening. _Why does she have this effect on me? How did Nienne now of this? Nienne a mother. A human elixir, no an elf elixir, this doesn't make sense, what's going on here?_

As he stalked down the halls he asked various elves where Nienne was, and where he could find her, and must said that she had been seen in the healing quarters trying to help an unruly mortal, so he headed toward the west wing of the castle intent on finding answers.

* * *

Nienne had just finished with the young mortal girl's ankle and had finally gotten her to stop crying and sleep, when Prince Legolas walked in, she sighed and met his questioning eyes with her own.

"Sigh. Yes Legolas I will tell you now all of which you want to know, let us go to your fathers study so that matter can be discussed privately."

Legolas offered his arm and she gladly took it, leaving the girl under the watch of the other healers.

* * *

They entered the study and Nienne went to invite the King to join them, while Legolas took his seat in the right chair of the two that were positioned in front of his father's desk. His father entered quietly, nodding his head to his son and taking his place behind his desk to wait for Nienne to start explaining things.

Nienne walked over to one of the many bookshelves in the room and selected a thick forest green one with golden lettering on the covering that read, Book II of the Beginning of the Past.

She laid the book down on the desk and opened it in the middle before flipping back a few pages before she began to read aloud to them.

"The Tail of the Elixir's.

In the first age of the elves lived a race that could heal any ailment just by looking into the eyes of the ones who needed a cure, but this theory was not true. For the race of elves could only truly heal one person in their lifetime, they did provide comfort to any who looked upon them but the effect was only miner to the effect they would have on the one they were meant for. The Elixirs as they were all named were born from the lines of elves, the parents didn't even have to be of Elixir descent for the child to be born one, it was simply chance. But the number of Elixirs was limited for the Valor only graced Middle Earth with twenty of the breed, the reasons of this are unknown, therefore they Elixirs were treated with the up most care and protection.

In the Second Age of Middle Earth a great war broke out and the Dark Lord Sauron ordered for all Elixirs to be killed for he did not want creatures that could give hope to the peoples of Middle Earth. Eighteen elixirs were recorded dead, and all of Middle Earth felt their departure, but two were still left to be born among free peoples of Middle Earth, if their tale stay true, let their fates be better then the rest of their passing kind."

Once she was done she replaced the book and turned back to them both. "One of the remaining two sailed to Valinor, after the war, he was the only one to survive the killings." She sighed and took the remaining vacant chair and sat down. "I was living in Lothlorien during the war when I found out I was pregnant.

"The Lady Galadriel came to me and told me that it was not safe for my child to be born in this world, so we had the Gray Pilgrim send my daughter to a different one, one of which she would return to me when all was safe for her once more. Elixir is my child, the daughter I sent away for protection.

"I have had visions of her ever since she left me, only the Lady Galadriel and you my King know that I have been having them, I saw what I believed to be her childhood, but last night I had one of her homecoming, and I had a glimpse of who she would comfort to the end of her days, and it was you my Prince."

Legolas looked at her in surprise, "Then what is she to me?"

"That I do not know, it is what you make of it my Prince. But for now I need to go and check on my daughter and ready her for the evening meal. We will meet you there, Thrandruil, Legolas, please excuse me." With that she bowed and turned to leave the study but stopped at the voice of Thranduil.

"Nienne, I will organize a feast in honor of the return of your daughter, for anyone related to you is of great importance to me since you are practically family to us."

"Thank you my friend, I will go now and inform my daughter and take her to my chambers so Legolas may have his back, excuse me.

"Father did you know of this?" Legolas asked half-heartedly with his face in his hands.

"I'm afraid I only knew that she was pregnant before she came here, and that the child was an Elixir and was sent away, and that her husband was killed in battle." The king answered before standing also. "

Legolas sighed and left also to prepare for evening meal also.

* * *

Elixir woke up with a slight start as she set up in bed, it took her a while to remember her surroundings in the softly fading afternoon light but once she did she let out a heavy sigh.

She took of the burgundy sheets and placed her feet onto the cool surface that was the floor of the glamorous room. She stood, fixed the covers and began to walk around the fairly large room.

There were weapons displayed everywhere on the walls and bookcases, across the room from the bed she lightly fingered one bow that was placed upon a sturdy shelve. It was beautiful, it was made of a dark oak, but was inlaid with a bright metal of some sort and it curved into intertwined leaves that ran up and down the bow, but in the middle was placed a family crest she guessed, over all she couldn't help but admire it.

After she was done with her inspection, she walked over to the balcony doors and opened then. A fresh aroma of wet roses and lavender bombarded her senses from the garden below and she inhaled deeply, it smelled wonderful her.

It had been quite a while since it had stopped raining and the marble flooring was dry so she shut the doors and sat down on the balcony floor leaning against the railing and looked out over the peaceful garden.

* * *

Nienne quickly walked down the hall to Legolas's room, making a note that the prince would in fact need his room back, but it had served its purpose, for she still needed to be close to her saddened King incase he needed her and the royal guestroom that was across the room from Legolas's was not prepared until now.

She knocked on the door and quietly entered the room when she didn't receive a response. She looked at the bed and found the covers fixed once again in place as if no one had been sleeping within them.

Confused and a bit frightened she cast a searching look around the chamber and saw a shadow on the balcony. She let out a breath of relieve as she approached the doors.

She was about to knock when a voice floated through the doors to her, "Mother………"


	5. A Bath

**(A/N. Special not at bottum for Eternity of dawn and Shero. my disclaimer was in my first chapter.)**

* * *

Chapter 5: A Bath.

"_Mother……….."_

She was slightly taken aback but was happy to know she wasn't being pushed away like she had thought she would be after her daughter had told her to leave.

She opened the doors and smiled down at the young maiden who was looking out over the royal gardens. "Elixir, there is going to be a feast held for your return in a few hours, please come with me and I will help you get ready."

Elixir looked up at her and nodded her consent and stood.

"You will have to where one of my dresses, but I believe they will fit you the same as I, they are in my chambers, they are not far from here." Nienne said, hopefully looking at her daughter, praying she wouldn't shy away from her.

She once again nodded, and walked forward into the room and followed Nienne out of the room barefoot for she had not been able to locate her sneakers. Elixir's eyes wondered to her mother as she closed the door to the chambers she had recently been occupying.

Nienne feeling her gaze turned to her daughter, "Is there anything you need or would like before we start off?"

"My name." at Nienne's questioning look she got she continued. "The name you had picked out for me, I would like to know it." She looked at Nienne almost pleadingly.

Nienne smiled, "I had decided upon Elena, not that that matters much anymore, come let us go, we only have half an hour before dinner."

They had begun to walk down the corridor when Elixir spoke up again. "I like it." Nienne stopped and looked at her a tad on the bemused side, but didn't say anything, so she continued a little surer of herself. "The name, I like it, I would be honored if you let me use it as my own."

Nienne looked at the young women in front of her; she smiled kindly, displaying the happiness she was feeling. In all of her visions of her daughter she couldn't remember her ever speaking this much, it pleased her greatly that she was now.

"I would be the one honored my dear." With that she embraced her daughter tightly as blissful tears ran down her eyes.

After a moment she pulled back and smiled cheerfully at Elixir…. _no Elena, _she thought,_ my daughter has returned to me at last._

(A/N. Elixir will now be named Elena, stick with me I know its kind of a touchy-feely moment, its because I'm a softy at heart, can't help it, I've tried, not working, and I babble, sorry for that to…... Now back to the story!)

They resumed walking again, Nienne was smiling to herself in contentment, while Elena was taking in the appearance of the stone halls, she was enthralled by the craftsmanship of the pictures and statues that adorned the marble passageway.

"Where are we?" Elena asked curiously.

"Well first, this world is called Middle Earth for starters, we are in the kingdom of Eyrn Lasgalen, which used to be named Mirkwood but after the war the ring, the King renamed it in the honor of his son, Legolas, who you've met already, was one of the nine walkers." At the clearly confused look from her daughter she continued. "I will explain in more detail after dinner. We are currently walking in the Northern wing of the castle, where the royal chambers are." They turned right out of the corridor and continued onward before taking another right into another corridor that wasn't as elaborate as the first, but still beautiful. They came to the third door on the left and entered.

"These are my chambers." Once inside she stepped back and allowed Elena to enter. Elena looked around the bedroom, it was clean, but not overly so, still homely. The room smelled of cinnamon and some kind of spice she couldn't place.

"I will go draw you a bath so you can clean away the rain and mud." And Nienne disappeared through a door to the right and soon the soft sound of flowing water was heard, left of the queen-sized four poster bed that stood proudly against the wall opposite the door to the hall. Right of the bed was a beautiful dresser with a mirror with a full length one beside it. Beside the bathroom door was another door she supposed was a closet of some sorts, for it had double doors that were cedar, a wood commonly used for closets.

"Elena, if you want you can pick out a dress to wear, they are in the closet beside the bath room." Nienne voiced from the bathroom.

Elena walked over to the double doors with a small smile of being right about the closet. She opened the double doors and began to search through the dresses, there where ones of every color and style it seemed. Yellow…. no…. light blue…. no…. pink…. no….. red… no….. dark green…yes.

She pulled out a off the shoulder forest green gown with sleeves that went down to the wrist then came to a point with a loop that went over the middle finger. It was trimmed in gold and the back was a lace up with gold ribbon.

The sound of rushing water stopped and Nienne walked out and came over to her daughter.

"A lovely choice, it will look quite stunning with your eyes and your dark hair." She smiled, her daughter would empress even the King in that dress for it was not only a stunning gown, but was in the colors of the kingdom, but very lightly embroidered into the front of the dress with a slightly lighter green was also the royal crest of the King, who had given her the dress as a present to wear to the ball in honor of the return of his son after the war. The crest was only recognized be the royal family and close friends or advisors, to anyone else it would just be a pretty design.

Elena smiled back, she could see the calculating look on her mothers face but was too happy that she was pleased with her choice to think twice about it.

"Come now your bath is waiting." Nienne took the dress and laid it gently down on the bed and instructed Elena into the bath room. "Here are some towels you can use, this is soap," and she held up a glass container filled with a light pink tented cream in it, then motioned to another container filled with a white cream. "and this is for your hair. I'm going to check on the mortal child Jessica I believe, but I will return in time to help you dress."

And Nienne then walked out and closed the door.

Elena stripped of her blue jeans and shirt and tossed them into a small pile before adding her under garments as well. She slipped her hand under the placid surface and smiled when she found it to be soothingly warm and hot enough to cause tingles, but not burn.

She lowered herself in and picked up the bottle that contained the pink liquid, which smelled of cinnamon, and poured a small amount onto a bathing sponge and began to scrub away the dirt and grime she had collected earlier that day.

She leaned back in the water and let out a content sigh_, now this is a bath_.

* * *

Notes to....

**Shero- Thank you so very much for being my first update, I was getting depressed-mild case'cough- when no one reviewed, but you stilled my fears, you have my thanks. It was weird though when I saw I had a review from you, I got a case of Dajavoo-spelled wrong sorry-because I was thinking of writting another flick-Legomance'cough- with the main character Shero-spooky!-inside joke'cough-please continue to review, thanks once more.**

**Eternity of Dawn-A.K.A.Jessica'cough- I would first like to thank you for your review it was very welcome and kindled my spirits, I thank you once again. Second I would hope you would accept my appologies for having my 'bad guy' character as the same name as you, nothing personal, I also hope it did not affend.**

**I am posting all the chapters I have written for the two of you as a sign of my thanks.**

**'cough'-I know these responses sound stupid, forgive me, or not! But I am really hyper and at the moment I am speaking as though I am an English man so reread what I wrote the two of you lovely reviewers in an Eglish accent. Cheery-o.**

**Ps. this is really fun.**


	6. To Make Ready

**(A/N: You recognize-ain't mine. You don't-is mine. choa!)**

**Note: At the moment and time of 2:08 am Dec. 29, 2004, my cat is currently trying to sneak onto my lap, again, sad, sad, soul.**

* * *

Chapter 6: To Make Ready.

Nienne had just checked in with the healer and asked her how the human girl was doing and found that they had already given her a bath and were now trying to find a dress that would fit her for she was shorter and had a heavier build than a common elf, so they were having to search harder for a dress that would fit flatteringly.

(A/N. I'm not trying to be mean to Jess, but she is supposed to be portrayed in a way so the reader wont really like her and bond with her, she is the 'snotty evil bad guy' character, so hate away.)

She also had been told that the mortal had been quite a handful and had been trying to flirt with Throindel, the assistant to the healer that she had appointed to the girl. Throindel had asked to leave from being embarrassed by some of the 'heated' comments that he was told, Caleveil told her that she had laughed out loud by the Throindel's flustered appearance and had excused him to leave, much to the disappointment to the mortal, who had avidly let her know that she was displeased with the discussion.

Nienne smiled as she turned down the hallway that led to her room, _that child is quite the tart; this feast will be very interesting if she keeps acting the way she has been, the King will not be impressed._

Nienne knocked on the door and entered before making her way to the closet when she remembered she hadn't got out an under garment or slippers to go with the gown.

* * *

Elena had just rung out her hair and got out of the bath when she heard a knock at the door. She wrapped a towel around herself and exited the bathroom.

She saw her mother stick her head out of the closet and smile at her cheerfully, so she returned the smile with her own amused one. Nienne quickly came fully out of the closet and handed her a pair of panties to wear, then went over to the dress and put the slippers she had been carrying down on the floor.

"How does it feel to be clean my dear?" she asked amusedly, her back still turned to offer her daughter privacy as she unwound the ribbon so Elena could put it on.

Elena had slipped into the garment her mother had given her and crossed her left arm over her chest as she walked up to the bed.

"Very nice, thank you."

Nienne smiled at her softly and lifted the dress. "Alright, lets see just how beautiful this dress will look on you." And she pulled the dress on the floor making it easier for her daughter to step into it.

Elena stepped into the dress and her mother lifted it into its standing position, Elena removed her arm and help hold the dress to her sides so her mother could lace it up and found that the edges of the back of the gown didn't reach each other and she frowned.

"It's to small, to bad it is a lovely dress." She began to remove it when she heard her laughter coming from her mother.

"Oh honey, it's not supposed to, just wait a moment and you'll see." She replied still quietly giggling to herself as she wove the gold ribbon into place.

Once done she led her daughter to the full length mirror and had her look over her shoulder to see the back of the dress. Elena looked into the mirror as her mother began to explain the dress.

First her mother put her fingers at the bottom of the lacing where it was only two inches apart. "The bodice of this dress is made to fit so that the back is revealed, the gap gets wider going up for an illusion of a smaller waist and a bigger bodice, it is quite flattering on you, it didn't look this good on me the one time I wore it for my skin is not as tanned as yours is. Now for your hair."

Nienne sat Elena down in front of the vanity and began to brush out her dark locks and braided the upper half in a intricate plait and left the rest to cascade down her back.

Next she opened a drawer on the left side of the vanity and pulled out a sharpened stick of charcoal and lightly outlined Elena's eyes along the lash line.

Nienne stepped back and admired her handy work, satisfied that she had done well she motioned for Elena to look into the mirror. Elena did so and was amazed at her refection she turned her head and looked at hair.

"Thank you….mother. It looks wonderful, thank you so much." She stood and embraced her Nienne tightly, trying to impression all the love and admiration she felt for the woman who she had just found out was her mother. She couldn't quite explain why she had bonded right away with Nienne, it was like she knew the lady was her mother before she had said anything, and she couldn't help but open up to the woman.

(A/N. I know kinda moving fast with the whole mother-daughter thing, but I have it like that elves have a bond with their children, so Nienne and Elena

"Your welcome my daughter." Nienne said while she hugged her daughter back just as tightly, she could feel love pouring out of her daughter as they embraced, it felt as if a dam had been opened and water had crushed into her.

They pulled back from one another and Elena looked at her mother's dress she was wearing, "Mother, what are you going to wear?"

"Oh your right, I've almost forgotten to change." Nienne walked over to the closet and began to search though the dresses before selecting a medium dark blue gown that was embroidered all over in a shiny silver thread making the gown shimmer slightly. "I think this one will do just fine, don't you?"

"Yes its lovely." Elena agreed and helped her mother into the dress before going back to the vanity. "I'm sorry mother, I'm afraid I can not braid as elaborately as you do." After saying that Elena bowed her head ashamed that she could not return the same favor of doing her hair.

Nienne stood from her seat turning to her daughter, she lifted Elena's chin forcing her to look her in the eyes before pulling the distressed child to her in an embrace. It broke her heart to see her daughter so saddened over such a small thing so she tried to bring her daughter's spirits up.

"Oh my child do not despair so easily, I have lived in Middle Earth for over four thousand years, and you honestly think I can not do my own hair." Once she was finished she began to laugh, reassuring her daughter that everything was alright.

Nienne pulled away from her and held her at arms length. "Come, if you will help me it will a lot easier." At Elena's nod Nienne sat down again and quickly brushed out her hair out before starting to twist articles of her locks and handing them to Elena to hold.

After she was done twisting all of her hair she began to instruct Elena on what to do.

"Alright, now just twist all of them together, yes just like that, and then wrap them into a bun, and then place this comb where the end is, yes just like that. See, you did great, its beautiful, remember my child, you have all eternity to learn how to braid and do everything else that you haven't."

Nienne stood and inspected her dress in the full length mirror before tilting her head to the side and turning to her daughter. "Something is missing….what is it? Oh, jewelry!"

She quickly opened the top right drawer and pulled out a wooden box and opening it, in doing so revealing several necklaces and other sorts of jewelry. She selected a diamond necklace that consisted of two inch diamond leave outlines that intertwined into one another, but in the center leave that set in between her collar bones was dark emeralds instead of diamonds.

"Its beautiful mother, thank you." Elena said admiring the jewels that matched the dress perfectly.

"They were given to me by the King, Legolas's father, three years ago with the dress you know wear for the return of his son after the war." She said while selecting another necklace for herself.

"Oh I can't wear these! They must be very important to you." Elena exclaimed. Going to unclasp the beautiful necklace.

"Nonsense my child." Nienne turned back to her child and stopped her from undoing the clasp. "They are meant to be worn as a pair, and they go beautifully with you eyes, it will honored the King and I both to see you wear them. The King is like a brother to me, he will be pleased to see you wear it."

Elena nodded he head, "Would you like me to clasp those for you?" she said motioning to the jewelry Nienne was holding.

"Yes please." After the jewelry was all in place Nienne made one more glance over both of them before offering her arm to her daughter, who gladly placed her arm in hers.

* * *

**I believe I have found a word to some up everything I have ever thought of in the name of man kind!?**

**BOO! JUST KIND'IN DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I HAVE THAT MUCH BRAIN MATTER, THANKS YOUR SO KIND! WOW i'M REALLY TIRED GOOD NIGHT 'COUGH MORN'IN.**


End file.
